The Animal In me
by BlackMetalRoses
Summary: Rated 'T' for gore and language My name is Erin Faolan. I am majoring in ancient history. For a project in my college class, I was out at the Mystic Ruins one evening and then that's when my world got turned upside down... I now have alot to hide...
1. Prolouge

I sighed and walked through the thick brush. My pants were wet, but that was okay. I expected them to become wet. It's not like you're going to walk through the Mystic Ruins in the late evening and not come out wet. I pulled back one piece of a branch an I saw the old ruins, so I walked through and into the clearing. It was so peaceful, and so quiet. The air was still and it wasn't too humid out - which is a surprise for a place like this. I loved being out here, at the ruins. I liked looking at the sandy brown stones that had become darker with age and green with moss leading up to the doorway into the structure - which the entrance was carved into a snakes head, and the top of the head with the upper jaw created an over hang jutting out over the doorway. The doorway had no doors, but there was a square hole in the floor that you jumped down in. The explorers that were here a few months ago finally found the ruins, and one guy stupidly jumped down into the hole. It was about nineteen feet down, and I heard the guy who jumped broke his leg in four or five places when he landed. Goes to show you what happens to stupid people. Anyway, going up the stairs were two echidna statues that must've once unfolded. The one on the left side unfolded when a presence drew near, but the one on the right being bashed in on one side and broken did not. Above the doorway was another level of stones - like steps - and then a tall octagon-like stone formation jutted out from the top, somewhat like a spire which grew narrower closer to the top then expanded out again for a yard or two before the top. The sides of the octagon spire that faced north, east, west and south were narrower than the other four. That was due to long, rock-like snakes being painted on those sides. I think that was because they viewed Chaos' Perfect form as a snake. Truthfully I viewed Chaos' Perfect form as a water dragon.

You're probably wondering why I'm out here, aren't you? Well, I'm majoring in ancient history right now and for a project our professor gave us a "Choose-your-own-ancient-ruin-and-write-a-paper-on-it" deal. No one else picked this place so I did. I have already written my paper, I'm coming out here to collect some samples and do the coloring thing where you get a piece of paper and then color it with a black crayon or something, so whatever was behind the paper shows up on it. I heard a snap, like a twig being stepped on, in the bushes behind me and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I bolted without a second thought.

My feet pounded the ground as I sprinted past the giant stone structure to the clear opening behind it, which lead to the cliff. I could hear multiple hands... or feet... pounding along with mine, but they must've been bare because the sound was softer, more diluted. Still, I pressed on, and turned sharply to the left toward the river and the entrance to Eggman's old hideout. All of a sudden I felt a searing pain in my left thigh like something had just bitten down on it, and the teeth had sunk way into the flesh. I screamed, even though no one would hear my cry, and connected with the ground. The air got knocked out've me, but I managed to get a hand into a fist and swing at whatever was clamped on my leg. It connected with something cold and wet, which made the thing yelp and let go of me, so I rolled over and kicked it again. It backed away, and I could see what had attacked me.

A large, wet, black nose which was leaking blood started the muzzle of the thing, and was open to reveal an array of sharp, white teeth in which both the teeth and the lips around the muzzle were dark red with... my blood. The actual head was about as big as a beach ball with two golden eyes that were also big with dilated pupils that had narrowed. The ears were longer and pressed flat back against the head in a cruel manner. The head was supported by a thick neck which lead down to broad, also thick shoulders and forelegs with huge paws almost the size of dinner plates. The back, like the rest, was wide and firm. The hind legs were thick with muscle and the tail was long. The whole animal was draped with thick, long, dark brown fur. In other words, this was an over-rated huge as hell wolf which was bent on making me it's dinner.

The wolf shook its head again and turned its attention back to me. Growling, it lunged at me with maw open wide. I retracted my right foot and kicked out as hard as I could, which connected with the throat. It fell back, wheezed and whimpered while struggling to position itself to get up again. I took my chance and ran again.

I more like, 'hobbled' and got part way in the stream/river, and as close to the drop off from the cliff as I dared before I heard a snarl behind me. I turned somewhat to see the wolf up, lips curled back and running at me full paced, like it had gone ape-shit. I yipped and went to step back with my left leg, which when I transferred the weight it collapsed under me just as the wolf jumped and lunged. I landed on my back, the wind once again knocked out've me. So, the mess of fur sailed over me and due to it being distracted and trying to turn in mid-air, it landed funny. Being so close to the edge too, and having its forelegs crossed, it slid onto its side - and off the edge. I heard it half-snarl, half-scream on the way down. Full of rage and pain... Then a dull thud, with the sharp crack of breaking bones. I exhaled shakily. From the pain, the cold water, the loss of blood, or from the exhaustion - I will never know from either of these or any other condition as to why I passed out next.


	2. Go Home

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, looking around me. I realized, for one, I was naked. How I got this way I don't know. Secondly, I was cold and covered in mud. I shook my head and realized there was mud in my hair too. It was also streaked on my face. I was in the midst of trees, and a fog hung coldly in the air. I stood up shakily, and wrapped my arms around myself. Shivering, I walked slowly in some random direction. I don't know why, but I could hear the soft rustling of sleeping birds and the gentle caresses of the leaves from the trees on my bare skin seemed more... natural and the sensations I felt were more sharp and precise. I could smell a faint trail of... other people. My hopes shot and I ran. Sniffing as the wind whistles past me, I could tell I was approaching the area where the scents congregated. I stepped out from the trees and...

Into the clearing around the Mystic Ruins. I stared at it for a minutes, puzzled, then it his me. That night, the wolf-thing, the run, the bite, and it falling off the cliff. I looked down at my naked thigh and gasped. The wound had healed, leaving light scars on my skin. I whimpered and stepped back, running again until my foot splashed into the river and I tripped. I fell into the ground and looked over to my right. Tatters of my clothing littered the ground. My blue jeans were ripped and chunks of fabric were missing, but still wearable to the point where it covered everything that needed to be covered. My shirt was also severely torn, but barely wearable. I'd have to told some sections up. They also adorned mud, along with... blood. Both mine and something else. I looked farther up and saw a trail of blood.

A image flashed in my mind of running on all fours and dark grey fur on my arms slipped in and out of my view. I also saw in that split second I had a muzzle. I shook the image from my mind and went over to what remained of my clothes. I put my jeans on, then also my torn shirt and ran down the trail. My feet pounded the soggy ground and I almost tripped sometimes, while my arms pumped. I forgot to mention I was on the track team in high school. After a few minutes I stopped, and realized I was looking at two corpses from two deer, which were torn apart along with some tree branches and trees themselves. I stepped over the corpses and ran as fast as I could, to the exit and away from here. I wasn't that out've breath nor did I break a sweat when I had reached ladder, which I climbed up as fast as I could. I slipped a lot, and when I got to the top I cranked the lever to go as fast as possible to the mine cart that would take me back. I stepped in it and curled up in a corner. Tears raced down my cheeks and cleared some of the dirt and mud away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

45 minutes later

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I padded to my apartment door, and shoved my hand into my pocket, pulling out the key that was miraculously there. It was decorated in flames, and I pushed it into the door handle and twisted the key. I heard a faint click, which one should not hear, and pushed open the door. I heard the next door open slowly. A sigh and feet hitting the floor as they approached. I turned my head, followed by my body slowly.

"Erin! I'm so glad you're back. I got worried when you didn't come back after three days and even asked Soni-" The younger, pink hedgehog stood there an gawked at my appearance. Her normal headband was gone, and her quills a mess. The normal red dress was replaced by a form fitting black shirt I had bought her saying in a delicate, blue writing "I'd paint myself blue just for you." The pink hedgehog also wore a pair of jean shorts that we had both decided on. Her feet and hands were absent of shoes and gloves. Wide, jade eyes bore into my half-lidded ones. I don't know what she exactly saw, but apparently it seemed to startle her even more.

"...Amy, how long have I been gone?" I asked simply, the exhaustion in my voice apparent from running from the ruins, and from the train station to the apartment while getting weird looks from the people who saw me. She swallowed slowly and walked toward me.

"You've been gone for almost two weeks. Eleven days, to be precise." Amy's face crumpled and fell into me, hugging me tightly and I hugged her back. Usually she freaked if something stained her clothes. Right now she could care less. I lost it, and buried my face in her shoulder and sobbed. We stood there for a long time and she finally let me go. Sniffling, Amy smiled at me and said something that made me breathe a sigh of relief then laugh.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up. I can't have you mis-matching more than you already are."


	3. Going Out

I shivered as Amy scrubbed my back softly. I'm sitting in my tub, once again naked. Most of the mud was off of me. All I had to do was ash my hair and legs, then I was mud free. Her gentle scrubbing soothed the aching in my back, an I closed my eyes while sighing contently. A few minutes later, I felt the soft sponge leave my back.

"Well, now I can see your back. I'm glad you let me help you," Amy said. I smiled slightly and nodded. Handing me the sponge, and got up then walked to the door. "I'm going to call the others and tell them your home. You can scrub the rest of yourself."

After she was gone, I stood up, turned on the shower head and unplugged the tub. I washed my legs, and kept staring at the healed bite. It still scared me as to what I might have done. I shook my head, and grabbed the shampoo to begin washing my hair. The mud actually fell out easily, and soon all of it was gone. Scrubbing it once more to make sure most of not all of it was out, then rinsing my hair. It was, once again, it's shoulder-length pristine white-ness. Yes, I was born with white hair - with a small section of black in the bangs. When dry, my bangs fell over my right eye while I let the left portion of my hair hang in front of my ear. The bangs on the right were the ones with the small section of black. The back of my hair reached to my shoulders. It looked like it came out've an anime, because it was 'spikey'. You know, where little clumps of hair collect and they end in points naturally? That's how my hair grew. My friends loved it. My 'rivals' said I dyed it. Another curious thing besides that were that the tips of my ears were pointy and longer. How odd. As I pulled a clump of hair away, it snagged on my eyebrow piercing which made me yelp and slowly untangle it. The piercing was at the end of the left brow. I also had two piercings in my lobes, and one on top of my left ear before the point. I got out've the shower, and had time to look at my reflection in the full body mirror next to the shower.

My skin looked fairer than normal, but was expected. My eyes were an odd shade of dark violet. So much that they looked more purple than an off shade of blue. My shoulders were slightly broad, and I was somewhat muscled. I am built exactly how my mum is: Muscular with delicate features. My hair was pushed back to reveal my whole face. And, if you looked close, you could see that my right eye was a number of shades lighter that my left. All you had to do was stand about 5 feet away from me and you could notice it if you did compare the two. This is why I kept my hair over my eye. Ironically none of my friends have noticed the difference in the color of my eyes. I shivered slightly, and grabbed a dark blue towel off of the toilet seat cover. Wrapping myself in it, I ventured out into my apartment.

The 'Living Room' was a non-descriptive dark blue theme. Dark blue futon with black frame, black metal book shelves, a small black metal entertainment center with a T.V. in the middle. The cabinet that held what few movies I did own, along with a VCR/DVD player, was on the left side. Two small doors held the compartment where my Xbox and Gamecube were, which this space was located under the T.V.

A crossed from the Living room was the kitchen. All stainless steel. Counters, pots, pans, sink, and knives. If you came in through the door, the kitchen would be to your left, the living room to your life. If you continued down past these two and down the hall, on the left is the bathroom. To the right is a spare bedroom, and at the end of the hall was my half bedroom, half computer room.

Anyway, back to the kitchen. It had dark walnut for the wooden cabinets. The stove, refrigerator, dishwasher, and sink was along the back wall, farthest from the door. The counter space stretched from the wall the door was on, a few feet from the door, then turned and traveled a few more feet, like a border between the living room and the kitchen. Next to the wall separating the bathroom and kitchen was a small round table that could fit eight people. The tile was a cream color, while all the walls in this place were white.

The bathroom was a light blue color scheme, except for the towels, with a sand and seashells border all around the room. The Toilet and sink were on the right side of the room, with the door swinging in to the left. The sink/tub was all the way in the back of the room, and on the left wall, next to the shower, was a wide full length body mirror.

The spare bedroom was done in a dark violet theme. Comforters, sheets, pillowcases, and border. Another body mirror is in the corner of the room. The queen sized bed was in the middle of the room, with the head against the wall opposite of the door. There was a small dresser and closet on/in the wall to the right of the door. Not too much to describe.

My room's color scheme was a dark crimson and black. I had crimson sheets and border, while my comforter and pillow cases were black. My computer desk was in the left corner of the room, on the same wall as the door. The desk was made of the same black metal as the TV entertainment center. On the end of the desk was the small tower, then next to it is the flat screen. These are on the left-center portion of the desk. Next to those is my printer. Then, on a small stand next to the desk is my scanner. In the middle of the room, head against the wall, is my king-sized bed. Do not ask me why my parents decided to buy me a king-sized mattress when my best friend, Kali, had already bought me a queen-sized one. Yeah, they're kinda freaky. Anyway, my semi-walk in closet was a crossed the room from my bed on the right side of the room - much like the guest room.

I sighed, padding down the hall in my towel, and into my room. I walked over to the closet and opened it. Inside it was neat - all my clothes were hung up nice, and in the corner there was a built-in dresser thing where all my underwear, bras, slips, and socks went. I opened a drawer, put on a pair of crimson girl's boxers with a black dragon on the butt. I then slipped on a black bra, and looked though my clothes. I felt like going somewhere, even though I just got home. I felt like doing something. So, I grabbed my no-sleeved button-up corset, and tossed that on the bed. It looked like a business vest in the front, but had corset ties lacing the back, and it also came an inch above m pierced navel. I also grabbed the medium-short skirt Amy bought for me a while ago. It fell down to an inch above my knees, which was scandalously short to me. Small, hardly noticeable belt loops lined the skirt's waist, along with two fashionable black suspender straps being fixed to it as well. It was a dark, dark grey with a black and white plaid pattern. I opened up my sock drawer and pulled out two thigh-high stockings, which were black and white striped. I had many black shirts, and a lot of regular blue jeans, but I hardly went all out into a 'gothy' outfit.

I pulled on the stockings, then put on my skirt. I grabbed a belt, which was in fact my 'Tilt' belt - you know, the ones that are studded with little metal pyramid things. I put that on to hold up my skirt, then slipped on the corset. The neck part spilled down into a deep 'V' shape, so you could see the first half inch to inch of my cleavage, like it was supposed to. After that was all done I grabbed my boots. Lacing up in the front with a buckle around the ankle, they came up to just under my knees. I slipped them on, then used the zipper on the inside - facing toward the other leg - to secure them on.

I smirked, grabbing my leather purse - which was actually like a small backpack. Reaching in, I got out my mascara, eye liner, and eye shadow. Walking back into the bathroom, I uncapped the 'liner and started to apply it in a small, narrow line on the edge of my upper eyelids. I then repeated the process on my lower lids. Black traced my eyes and made my white eyelashes stand out like no tomorrow. I opened up the mascara and watched the black liquid coat my white lashes, revealing how long and thick they were. Capping my eye liner and mascara, I put them in a small pocket of my purse thing. I opened up my eyeshadow, rubbed the sponge on the ice blue powder, then traced my eyelid with the sponge-thing. The eyeshadow fanned out on my eyelid, and then I repeated the same thing on the other. Looking in my reflection, my eyes went to a dark grey, but paid no heed to it. Smirking again, I put the eyeshadow back into my purse, then left the bathroom. Had I waited a second longer, I would have noticed the small dots of gold flecking my irises.

I entered the kitchen, grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. Writing a quick note to Amy that I was going somewhere and wouldn't be back until after nightfall. I tore off that sheet, grabbed a piece of scotch tape and put it on the top so I could put it on the outside of my door. Grabbing my keys, I stepped out my door then locked it. I put the note on the upper center part of the door - at my eye level. Putting the keys back in my purse, putting it over my shoulder, I walked to the stairwell with my boots thudding and clinking all the way there.


End file.
